2ª 3ª 4ª INTENÇOES
by SafirA-StaR
Summary: Ela se envolve apenas com 2ª intençoes e sabe usar muito bem suas armas, mais até quando ela vai continuar dando o golpe? só lendo para ver!
1. Entao vamos começar: Ela

_**Segunda, Terceira, Quarta Intenções**_

**__**

**__**

_Então vamos começar: ELA_

25 anos, cabelos ruivos e curtos na altura do ombro, olhos castanhos, boca rosada, nariz pequeno, 1,68m, 52 Kg, seios não muito grandes, mas não muito pequeno, coxas bem torneadas e bumbum durinho.

Três campeonatos mundiais, uma medalha de ouro nas olimpíadas e mais 15 prêmios em competições estaduais e continentais. Três grandes casos amorosos que lhe rendeu muita mordomia e muitos prêmios.

* * *

Caso 1

Um inglês de nome Logman, Joe Logman, 31 anos e ela 20, um empresário bem sucedido no ramo de telecomunicações. Foi graças a ele que ela descobriu o poder que uma mulher possui.

Ela morava num apartamento de apenas um quarto que servia de sala, uma cozinha que mal cabia as coisas e um banheiro menor ainda. Um dia, na hora do almoço, ela saiu do serviço e passou por uma pista de patinação, a pista estava quase vazia, havia no máximo seis pessoas, deixando espaço de sobra para ela fazer uma das suas manobras e enquanto anda de costa ela esbarrou em Logman que pelo descuido provou uma queda feia dela, e para reparar o tombo pagou a ida dela na pista o almoço num restaurante chique e o jantar num restaurante mais chique que o primeiro com direito a roupa nova, jóias, salão de beleza.

Em um mês ela ganhou muitos presentes, um mais lindo que o outro e ate que ele não era ruim de cama, mas deixa a desejar às vezes. Em um mês ela descobriu que ela era apenas mais uma das duas outras garotas que ele bancava. Isso a arrasou por uma hora até ela conclui que só estava com ele por causa das coisas que ele lhe dava e pretendia ganhar ainda mais. Ela tinha prometido a ela mesmo assim que saiu do mundo que vivia que nunca mais deixaria um homem brincar com ela e iria cumprir isso.

Deixou quieto o assunto da traição e aproveitou. No segundo mês, graças a empresa dele, ela conheceu um coreógrafo de nome não muito conhecido mais que a lançou para o mundo da patinação artística. Em mais dois meses ela ganhou um apartamento melhor e todo decorado, um quarto, uma sala, uma cozinha e um banheiro com banheira.

Mais o golpe final veio cinco meses depois graças a um velho amigo que teve que fazer direito para satisfazer a vontade dos pais deixando de lado o mundo de fotos, artigos e reportagens que ele tanto amava. Esse amigo fez um documento muito bem planejado e muito bem valido. Fazer Logman assinar foi o mais fácil também depois de alguns copos virados e alguns carinhos atrevidos ele assinou o documento no qual ele abria a mão do apartamento e uma quantia de 250 mil dólares deixando tudo para ela como indenização por traição. Assim como foi fácil faze-lo assinar foi mais fácil pegar ele em flagrante junto com mais três amigas. É lógico que ele tentou recorrer, mais perdeu e ainda teve que desembolsar mais 100 mil pela besteira de tentar recorrer.

Foi durante esses cinco meses que ela conseguiu ganhar a competição para representar a Inglaterra no campeonato mundo que seria realizado em Roma na Itália em novembro.

* * *

Caso 2

Em novembro, com seus 20 anos, ela ganhou sua primeira competição Mundial e um gordo cheque de 80 mil que foi todo destinado para comprar uma casa nova para seus pais em um bairro bruxo no meio de Londres. Também em novembro ela conheceu Wolchek, Kevin Wolchek, 23 anos com seu jeitinho nerdy, alto, magro, e óculos, cabelo todo melosos.

"Mais fácil que roubar doce de criança" pensou ela quando viu o rapaz na loja de moveis fazendo a mesma coisa que ela, comprando moveis novos para casa nova dos seus pais. Pais que possuíam quase nada, apenas cinco ski resorts (estações de esqui) na Suíça e 10 ski resorts nos Estados Unidos.

Os Wolchek's eram doidos por patinação, eram russos, o que lhe rendeu muitos presentes e o melhor de todos foi o de aniversario de 21 anos no qual ganhou uma BMW conversível azul completa. O namoro era calmo, era muito pacato sem emoção o que levou o fim depois de um ano de namoro e da festa feita pelos pais dele para comemorar seu segundo campeonato mundial, ela deu o fora.

* * *

Caso 3

Após o seu segundo campeonato mundial ganho, ela conheceu Burrows, Adan Burrows. Um alemão de 35 anos, corpo esculpido, cabelos pretos e muito bonito, dono dos oitos maiores cassinos de todo Inglaterra e do maior e mais luxuoso Spa da Europa.

Ela o conheceu na festa que os seus patrocinadores realizaram em um dos cassinos dele. No começo ela não pensou em dar mais golpe, pois afinal ela tinha ainda muito dinheiro, ela ainda não tinha tocado nos 350 mil do Logman e mais os prêmios que ela ganhava nas competições dava-lhe uma vida normal, sem muita luxuria, mais uma vida e ainda sustentava os pais. Conheceu só um pouco Adan na festa mais só foi realmente conhece-lo uma semana depois quando recebeu um convite para jantar.

Um jantar maravilhoso, ela falou um pouco sobre ela e de seus relacionamentos claro que ela não contou que extorquiu dinheiro de nenhum e ainda se fez de injustiçada falando que ela tinha vindo ao mundo só para ser traída. Ele por outro lado contou da sua vida agitada e um pouco também da sua vida pessoal, lógico que ele disse que ele era fiel e que nunca trairia uma mulher linda como ela "Para que procurar outra mulher sendo que já tenho a mulher mais perfeita e linda do mundo do meu lado" como ele mesmo disse no quinto jantar.

O terceiro jantar já os tornaram íntimos e foi no quinto jantar que ela pensou em dar o mesmo golpe que aplicou em Logman, pois sabia que ganharia fácil já que em todos jantares pelo menos três garotas foram cumprimenta-lo. Ela falou claro no sétimo jantar, no qual ele a pediu em namoro, ela falou em um acordo, aceitaria namorar ele se ele prometesse e assinasse um documento que falava que caso ele a traísse ele teria que pagar uma pequena indenização de 500 mil. Ele riu, mas parou ao ver que ela estava falando serio e falou por um momento dando a vez para ela rir, ele aceitou a proposta e mais, aumentou o jogo para 1 milhão e 500 mil, achou que ele estava tirando sarro dela mais a cara seria mostrava o contrario. Pensou por algum tempo, mas aceitou o "jogo" como ele mesmo nomeou a proposta. Era claro que ela iria ganhar, afinal ele era homem.

E que homem, como não se viam muito, só nos finais de semana, por causa dos treinos e trabalho dela e pelo próprio trabalho dele. O tempo foi passando e nada de traição e por isso ele teve que tomar uma decisão. Contratou um detetive e em poucas semanas veio a resposta da não traição.

Aquele um ano e quatro meses foram de bons tempos, ganhou uma cobertura todo mobiliado no prédio mais cara de Londres que ficava perto de um parque maravilhoso, uma linda fazenda no interior, um guarda-roupa lotado de roupas, calçados e jóias, dois carros uma BMW de ultima geração e um carro mais simples que foi dado aos pais, visitas constantes ao spa e mais uma quantia de 50 mil por mês dado a ela para gastar com que quiser e não esquecendo que ele que pagava todos as despeça como moradia, telefone, gasolina e mais outras coisas como mercado.

Estava nas suas mão o seu futuro, dois caminhos mais qual escolher, um leva-a para uma vida de fachada com toda mordomia do mundo, sim fachada já que o namorado só se lembrava dela para ir a festa e jantares, e outro caminho a levava para um leque de oportunidades.

Chamou novamente o detetive e pediu para conseguir o próximo encontro. E três semanas antes do seu terceiro campeonato mundial o flagrou na cama com seus guarda-costa Willy o que lhe rendeu mais 500 mil e passe vip para o spa com direito a acompanhante totalmente de graça.

* * *

Assim se apresenta Virginia Weasley, jovem com 24 anos de beleza inimaginável com dois apartamentos luxuosos, um carro mais luxuoso ainda, uma fazenda, visitas de graça ao melhor spa da Europa, pais vivendo extremamente bem e uma conta que estava chegando a 3 milhões e 500 mil.

* * *

N/A: HHHEEEYYYYY People!

Mais um projetoé mais um projeto apesar de meu nick mostrar que é o primeiro...eu tive um grande problema o fanfiction fechou minha conta como SweeT-ShinE dona dos projetos... NATURAL SABOR GINA, MY REASON e NC-17 EXPRESSO...nao faço ideia pq isso aconteceu mais aconteceu...mais naum sei se vou continuar NC-17 devido ao fracasso total... Natural Sabor Gina é bem provável que eu continuo assim como o ultimo cap d My reason q ainda naum tem data para ser lançada.

Eu sei que algumas coisa parece ser exagerada...mais eu estou vendo Usurpadora e acabei me empolgando sobre o poder que a Paola tem sobre os homens ela conseguiu dois milhões de dólares sem se quer deitar com o cara então pq Gina naum conseguiria depois de deitar...hehehehe...

Espero que gostem o par romântico dela ainda naum vou falar é surpresa.

Espero que GOSTEM MUITO MESMO!

E mandem reviews! Muitos reviews

Hoje as coisas foram maravilhosas, eu finalmente apareci na facul depois que as aulas começaram e fiquei MARAVILHADA com o monte de homem l�, maioria bonitinho, e naum só isso um recorde no nosso curso, 6 homens, sabe o q são 6 caras novos no curso de Nutrição, um recorde, sem falar q um japinha que ano passado tinha participado da nossa semana acadêmica e que ficou zanzando pela facul por um bom tempo mais eu e ninguém sabia de onde ele veio, esse ano ele é o meu calouro eu fui nas nuvens ele é tão encantador. Mais um coisa q me deixou puta foi o fato do terceiro ano ter ido se meter no nosso trote, os filhos da puta tiveram de ter coragem de irem lá se apresentar para turma e depois falar que "Já que vocês não fizeram nada com eles a gente vai fazer, mais se vocês quiserem participar com a gente vocês podem" pode uma coisa dessaÉ o nosso ano do trote, eu vou quebrar a cara daquelas mocreias se elas sem intrometerem. Foi a mesma coisa do ano passado, o terceiro de agora que era o segundo quando foi dá o trote o pessoal do quarto q era do terceiro foi lá se intrometer e saio o maior bafaf�, só que esse ano vai ser diferente além do bafafá vai sair tapas e penas voando, pq eu vou bater se elas se intrometer e já deixei bem claro na sala e o povo ta de acordo, nosso curso é maior desuniam mais a nossa sala vai começar a mudar isso vamos juntar força com o primeiro e vamos mandar o terceiro e o quarto ano para puta q pariu. Outra coisa que foi de ruim é que eu comecei a perde a voz assim que sai da facul e agora as 6:30 da tarde estou totalmente sem voz e sem falar que gastei 20 reais do meu rico dinheirinho que eu estava guardando para o ANIME FRIENDS para comprar o presente da minha amiga lógico q o presente dela só foi 6 reais e o meu brinco que eu comprei 12 e vou ter que gastar mais com xerox e minha mãe pegou meus 200 reais para ela gastar com naum sei o q e sabe lá deus quando vou ter ele de volta!

Por hj é só

Espero mesmo que gostem de 'Segunda, Terceira e Quarta Intenções'

Mandem reviews

Bjos e bom ano escolar para todos estudem muito!


	2. Outras apresentações

_**Outras apresentações**_

– _Bem vindo assinantes da ESPN ao qüinquagésimo Campeonato Mundial de Patinação Artística realiza em São Petersburgo na Rússia. Nesta noite iremos ver grandes nomes como Michelle Kwan, Eline Slutskaya e Virginia Weasley._

– _Isso mesmo Peter, Virginia Weasley que surpreendeu a todos há três anos quando disputou seu primeiro campeonato ficando em primeiro lugar tanto no programa curto como no longo ganhando 6,0 de todos os juizes, que foram realmente merecido._

– _É Luciana, o que não agradou muito Michelle Kwan que queria ganhar seus sexto titulo, mas mesmo assim aceitou a derrota já que seu desempenho no programa longo não foi muito bom quando caiu ao fazer o Triple Toe Loop. _

– _Não foi triste só para Michelle, Eline ainda não ganhou nenhuma competição mundial, porém esse ano ela falou que levaria o ouro para casa, disse também que trabalhou duro com passos muito complicado, espero que ela consiga._

– _Boa sorte para todas, esse ano a competição começará com a categoria Dance, depois Duplas, Masculino e por ultimo Feminino. Para a categoria masculina o grande favorito é o Evgeny Plushenko e para Duplas Katie Orscher e Garrett Lucash. E vamos dar inicio._

– Se a gente demorasse mais um pouco tínhamos perdido todo o campeonato.

– Eu te falei "Vamos um dia antes, porque esse aviões sempre atrasam quando a gente mais precisa"

– Com licença, a categoria feminina já acabou?

– Não, vai começar agora.

– Obrigada. Viu chegamos a tempo.

– Enquanto não começa vamos procurar seu pai.

– Não, vamos ficar aqui mesmo, depois iremos falar com ele.

* * *

– Agora fique calma, concentre-se. 

– Ele vai vim mesmo?

– Sim, quando ele foi pedir ela em casamento não tive muito tempo para atende-lo. E eu queria que você estivesse junto para dar o veredicto.

– Eu acho que esta acontecendo muito rápido, só tem um mês que eles se conhecem.

– Por isso queria que você estivesse junto, eu gostei do rapaz tem uma boa aparência , parece ser de linhagem fina, apesar de nunca ter ouvido falar da família dele.

– Como é o nome?

– Uma boa pergunta. Eu não faço idéia. Eu estava indo viajar quando ele foi falar comigo, tinha muita coisa para fazer e falar com muita gente.

– Tudo bem, vamos ver isso depois, já ta na minha hora.

* * *

– Querido eu estou com fome, compra alguma coisa para gente enquanto não começou.

– Tudo bem. Eu já volto não sai daqui.

– Ta. – deu um selinho e saiu.

– _Estamos de volta amigos da ESPN com o_ _qüinquagésimo Campeonato Mundial de Patinação Artística com a categoria feminina. Depois de vermos belas apresentações da categoria masculina vamos ver as mais esperadas._

– _E a primeira a se apresentar é Eline Slutskaya, representando a Rússia. _

– _Que bela apresentação de Slutskaya, mas duvido que ela leve o ouro depois da sua queda ao executar o Axel. Mas sua notas foram altas apenas duas 5,6 as outras todas 5,7, por enquanto permanece em primeiro. Agora vem Michelle Kwan._

– Cadê ele, já começou. Ele vai perder tudo. Que droga!

– _Uma belíssima apresentação de Michelle Kwan, porem não foi perfeita como ela mesmo demonstra, mas mesmo assim belíssima._

– _Verdade Peter, foi belíssimo, mas tinha que sair perfeito, apesar de não cair a pequena troca do Triplo Toe Loop por um Duplo Toe Loop vai custar pelo menos 0,1 ponto de algum juiz._

– _Dito e feito, três 5,9 o resto tudo 6,0. Agora ela tem que torce para que Virginia erre em alguma coisa. E ai vem ela._

– Que droga, aquela fila não andava. – vinha ele cheio de coisas na mão. – Putz quanta gritaria, o que ta acontecendo?

– Até que enfim você chegou, é ela, senta ai logo, já começou.

– _E ela vem com uma inovação, ela vem com uma musica muito ousada e de ritmo dançante da balada Sway das famosas Pussycat Dolls , vamos ver o que mais ela tem de surpresar para nós. _

– _Simplesmente MARAVILHOSO, uma apresentação perfeita, sem nem um erro, controle total do corpo da pista e do publico, olha como o povo aplaude a apresentação dela. Combinações extremamente difíceis, os spins, o Spiral em S foi fenomenal a abertura das pernas totalmente esticada e o trabalho de pé. _

– _Que lindo trabalho de pé, cheio de energia e emoção, sem falar nas lindas e bem executadas combinações de salto já no começo do programa triplo toe loop seguido de um triplo loop e um duplo toe loop. Com certeza ela vai levar o premio novamente para casa._

– _E não deu em outra 6,0 de todos os juizes. Nota máxima em tudo. _

* * *

– Nossa como é difícil falar com você!

– Alex!

– Parabéns Gina, foi maravilhoso!

– Obrigada, muito obrigada.

– Achei que não ia vim.

– Acha que eu ia perder a apresentação da minha amiga futura madrasta? Nunca! Nosso vôo acabou atrasando por causa de uma tempestade, mas fomos para lá assim que descemos do avião.

– E cadê o seu futuro? Quero conhece-lo.

– Desculpa, mas ele está tomando banho, ele levou um banho de refrigerante quando tentamos chegar para falar com você.

– Que ótimo, assim dá tempo para gente também tomar um banho e descansar um pouco para festa.

– É verdade querida, você deve esta cansada depois desse monte de entrevista e conversa. Então vamos fazer assim, vamos tomar banho e descansar e depois nos vemos na festa, tudo bem?

– Sim, está ótimo. Estou cansada da viagem. Que horas que é a festa?

– As 9:30.

– Certo, nos vemos as 9:30 então. Tchau. Parabéns. – deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu.

– Eu vou indo também. Até depois querido. – deu um selinho e se foi.

* * *

Cabelos soltos com somente dois grampos de cabelos enfeitados de strass prendia sua franja. Maquiagem suave realçando os olhos com muito delineador e muito rimel com uma sombra clara misturando o lilás e branco e brilho para os lábios.

Simples, mas maravilhoso o vestido roxo claro de amarar no pescoço que descia tampando os seios e deixando quase toda costa de fora, cheio de bico que ficava na metade da panturrilha a mesma que eram cheias de cordas por causa da sandália alta da cor prata para combinar com as jóias, um brindo em forma de estrela de cristais, anéis pratas misturado a um dourado e muitas pulseiras.

Assim se apresentava Virginia em sua festa de comemoração, muita gente, maioria desconhecidos, muitos reportes, câmeras, fotos e perguntas.

– Temos que ir mesmo. Vamos ficar aqui e fazer a nossa própria festa.

– Acho melhor não, ela pode ficar ofendida se não formos.

– Vai ter um monte de gente que nem conhecemos sem falar nos reportes. Já sei, vamos ficar mais um pouco e depois vamos para làta?

– Ta, mas só um pouquinho.

– Isso! – e pulou, agarrando-o e beijando-o.

* * *

– Onde será que está Alex? Ela já deveria estar aqui.

– Calma querido, ela e jovem e deve achar isso tão chato quanto eu. Eu to querendo ir embora e dormir. Por falar nisso eu vou ir ao banheiro. Já volto.

Para chegar ao banheiro foi uma luta, cada passa que dava era cinco pessoas a cumprimentando, mas chegou e mais pessoas para cumprimentar até ficar sozinha no banheiro podendo se olhar tranqüilamente. Por cinco minutos ficou olhando intensamente para o reflexo no espelho e pela sua mente milhões de perguntas a questionava sobre tudo que fazia e iria fazer, porém deixou para responde-las mais tarde afinal tinha que falar com outras mulheres que acabavam de entrar no banheiro.

Saiu pelo mesmo corredor que levava tanto para o banheiro feminino como masculino e ao empurrar a porta que dava para o salão principal bateu em alguém, acidente provocado pela sua distração. Tentou socorrer o homem que tinha as mãos tampando o rosto, mas este disse estar tudo bem que não havia sido nada e entrou a deixando falando sozinha.

Estava voltando para onde seu noivo estava, mas logo mudou de idéia ao ver que ele estava cercado de jornalistas e se dirigiu para mesa de comida, afinal estava morrendo de fome, não comia dês do almoço. Enquanto desfrutava da comida do luxuoso hotel um vulto passou pela sua frente que a fez pensar ser de uma pessoa conhecida do seu antigo mundo, mas logo deixou de lado esse pensamento por dois motivos um a pessoa que ela achava que era nunca iria para o mundo dos trouxas e dois porque John estava a chamando.

– Fala querido?

– Vem, Alex está te procurando para apresentar o noivo.

– Certo.

John McAdms, 56 anos, viúvo, noivo de Virginia Weasley. Proprietário de várias empresas, entre elas poções de petróleo no oriente médio, uma empresa de avião e mais outras pequenas empresas que envolviam de tudo, televisão, telefonia, computares, fabricas de roupas, advogados e outros. Viúvo há vinte anos, criou a única filha sozinho, mas há seis meses encontrou sua linda noiva Virginia. Alto de cabelos pretos com as franjas brancas, olhos azuis e pele clara.

Andou a noite toda atrás de Alex e seu noivo, mas nunca conseguia pegar os dois juntos, rapaz mais escorregadio que uma cobra, o que estava incomodando Gina, pelo que ela estava pensando que este rapaz só traria problema, um belo golpista. Como ela ?

Alex McAdms, 23 anos, filha de John McAdms, arquiteta. Uma menina boa e tranqüila. Não muito alta, cabelos pretos e compridos até a cintura e super liso, olhos azuis e pele clara.

– Alex cadê ele?

– Não sei pai.

– Onde já se viu! O rapaz veio de tão longe para nos conhecer e nunca ta para conversamos. É um insulto!

– Querido, também não é assim, estamos em uma festa. E festa não é lugar apropriado para conhecer seu futuro genro. Estou muito cansada e já vou embora, por isso faremos o seguinte. Como John e eu temos que ir cedo para Londres por causa das reuniões dele, e com certeza vocês vão querer ficar um pouco mais e conhecer a cidade, não é?

– Sim.

– Então, assim que vocês saírem daqui, me avisem que eu vou preparar um jantar para a gente se conhecer, que tal?

– Ótima idéia, pretendemos ficar só uns dois dias, tanto eu como ele não podemos descuidar do serviço, ai quando formos eu ligo.

– Então combinado. Boa noite querida. Até logo.

– Boa noite, xauzinho.

– Boa noite filha.

– Boa noite pai.

* * *

Foi dormir às uma e meia da manha e acordou às cinco para pegar o avião as seis com destino a Londres. Ao chegar foi direto para seu apartamento arrumar as coisas, cuidou de mais algumas coisas e foi ver como anda a farmácia que ela tinha, onde ela vendia poções para pele porem como o nome de loções e cremes, de acordo com os trouxas.

No outro dia levantou cedo com o telefonema de Alex falando que já estava voltando, então indo até a casa de John pegou algumas empregas e foram as compras para o jantar, deixou todo o cardápio pronto e logo após o almoço com John foi até a casa dos pais.

– Querida!

– Oi mãe, que saudade!

– Eu que o diga.

– Oi pai, tudo bem?

– Tudo querida e você?

– Mais ou menos estou com alguns pequenos problemas.

– Você perdeu o campeonato?

– Não! Eu ganhei...

– Parabéns! – a mulher a abraçou forte.

– Parabéns, querida!

– Obrigada

– Vem, vamos tomar chá E nos conte o que está te perturbando.

Dirigiram até a outra sala, que tinha uma porta de vidro que dava vista para o jardim cheio de flores que a mãe junto com o elfo-domestico cuidavam tanto. Sentaram e logo a mesa encheu-se de coisas gostosas, bolos, bolachas, tortas e chàcafé, suco. E logo após se servir de bolo de chocolate e suco de uva começou.

– Estou muito preocupada

– Com o que?

– Alex

– Por que? Ela não tinha aceitado seu noivado?

– Sim, estou preocupada é com o noivo dela.

– Noivo?

– Sim, ela me apareceu com um noivo.

– E qual é o problema? Já está na hora de ela achar alguém, não é?

– Sim, mas ela só o conhece há um mês e já estão noivos e querendo casar o mais rápido possível e não conheço o rapaz. John não sabe o nome, ele foi até a Rússia para nos conhecer e, no entanto ele nunca o fez. Este rapaz está me cheirando golpista.

– Oras querida, e você?

– Já falamos sobre isso e não vou repetir. E por falar em Rússia. Está aqui o dinheiro. – abriu o à bolsa e deu um cheque ao seu pai

– Querida, é seu. Não queremos.

– Ah de novo não! Não quero discutir sobre isso novamente. Sabem muito bem que eu sempre quis dar a vocês todo conforto que vocês merecem, tudo que eu faço é para vocês poderem viver tranqüilo, agora pega esse dinheiro logo e parem com isso. É meu dever cuidar de vocês.

– Não vai ter jeito mesmo. – disse o pai revirando os olhos e colocando o cheque na carteira.

– Mas mudando de assunto. Adivinha quem veio nos visitar enquanto você tava no campeonato?

– Quem mãe?

– Harry e Hermione. Eles estão morrendo de saudades de você. Eles falaram que voltariam logo para te visitar, eles estavam meio com pressa.

– Tudo bem, quando eles virem me avisa que eu venho.

– Outra coisa, queria que você fosse comigo até o Beco Diagonal, eu tenho que comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando.

– Mãe! A senhora sabe muito bem que eu nunca mais vou voltar naquele mundo, o máximo aonde eu vou é aqui na sua casa e só.

– Querida, esqueça isso. Esquece o que aconteceu. Você não faz parte do mundo trouxa, você é uma bruxa querendo ou não. Por favor, volta. Volte antes que você se machuque ainda mais.

– Não...

Nisso toucou a campainha.

– Quem serÿ Estavam esperando visitas?

– Sim, é os nossos vizinhos que vieram para o chá. – disse a mulher dirigindo para a sala de visita.

– Não acredito! Não me diga que essa é a pequena Gina? – falou a senhora de longos cabelos loiros que acaba de entrar acompanhado de um homem alto loiro.

– Pode acreditar! – respondeu Molly.

– Como ela cresceu! Que linda mulher se tornou! – a loira exclamou abraçando-a com força.

– Você realmente cresceu! – disse o homem depois que a mulher havia lhe soltado.

– Mãe, esse não é Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy? – cochichou para mãe que termina de cumprimentar as visitas.

– São. Eles são nossos visinhos de fim de rua. Eles são nossos amigos.

– Isso! Isso! Não precisa ficar com medo. – a loira falou toda sorridente.

– Não estou com medo... é que é...é estranho. Mas fazer o que? Esse mundo anda meio doido mesmo. Bom eu tenho que ir. Hoje é o jantar de apresentação do noivo da Alex eu ainda tenho resolver algumas coisas e passar na farmácia. Tchau à todos, e foi um prazer em revê-los Malfoy.

Após se despedir de todos foi embora.

– Nossa como sua filha está linda, Molly! Da-me inveja!Queria ter tido mais filhos.

– Não sei se é tão bom ter muitos filhos, na maioria das vezes só trazem problema.

– Por que? Gina parecer ser um doce de menina que não arruma problema nenhum.

– Não que ela dê problema, mas a coitada se afastou do mundo mágico por causa de uma briga e agora mora no mundo trouxa e ta preste a casar com um trouxa com o dobro da idade dela.

– Sua filha também? – Narcissa falou com um tom triste. – Eu sei como você deve estar se sentido.

– Não me diga que ...

* * *

– Lucy! Anda logo com isso! Já já eles estão aqui e ainda não está nada pronto. Judy, Andy e Susy andam com essa arrumação.

– Sim!

– Querida, não se preocupe tanto, tudo ta perfeito só falta você se arrumar.

– Ta! Eu vou me arrumar, mas fique de olho nelas.

Subiu as escadas correndo e foi até o quarto onde ela tinha algumas coisas, tomou um banho e se arrumou o mais rápido possível. Cabelo de lado (made in Paola) uma saia rosa clara, um blazer rosa no mesmo tom da saia um sapato branco, meia calça na cor da pele e uma maquiagem clara. Uma verdadeira senhora de família que descia as escadas sem pressa, mas se apressou ao ouvir as vozes que vinham da sala.

– Que estranho, Gina está demorando muito.

– Ela esta demorando porque queria tudo perfeito para essa noite, você sabe como ela é.

– Desculpem o atraso. – disse ela entrando

– Gina, estávamos mesmo falando de você.

– Então esse é o rapaz. – disse indo em direção o rapaz que havia ficado de pé quando ela entrou.

– Sim, Draco essa é Virginia Weasley. Gina esse é Draco Malfoy.

Ela parou assim que ouviu o primeiro Draco, quando havia entrado tinha notado que aquele rapaz era meio familiar, mas não imaginava ser o Malfoy.

Draco teve a mesma reação ao ouvir o sobre-nome Weasley, tudo bem que ela era ruiva e tinha o mesmo apelido que a pequena Weasley de anos atrás mais como ele ia adivinhar que aquela Gina era a mesma.

Os dois estavam com a mão pela metade do caminho. Dois bobos com as mãos estendidas uma próxima da outra se olhando feito dois conhecidos que não se viam há anos, que no caso era isso que se passava.

– O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem Gina? – perguntou John.

– Claro! – disse aceitando a mão do loiro. – Prazer em conhece-lo senhor Malfoy.

– Prazer todo meu, senhora Weasley ou devo lhe chamar por McAdms

– Que isso rapaz ainda não somos casados, pode chamíla pelo o sobre-nome dela.

– Vocês já se conheciam? Demoram um pouco para reagirem

– Já nos vimos antes, foi na festa do prêmio dela. Lembra que disse que alguém tinha batido a porta na minha cara, foi ela.

– Verdade, me desculpa.

– Tudo bem.

– Então já se conheciam e não sabiam. Hehehe que mundo. – John falou fazendo sinal para todos sentarem. – Como estávamos conversando, o que seus pais fazem?

– Eu não tenho pais, eles morrem.

– Sinto muito.

– Obrigado.

– O que está fazendo agora?

– Cuido dos negócios dos meus falecidos pais.

– Que são?

– Muitas coisas, não têm um negocio determinado, assim como o do senhor.

– Claro.

– Com licença, o jantar já está pronto.

– Obrigada Judy. Vamos jantar?

– Claro.

O jantar continuou cheio de conversas e perguntas, todas muito bem respondidas pelo jovem loiro. Gina se perguntava o que Draco Malfoy fazia ali, o que ele queria casando com uma trouxa _'Será amor?'_ questionou-se ao ver o quão carinhoso ele estava sendo com Alex , cheio de beijinhos e sorrisinhos e palavras doces _'Um Malfoy apaixonado por um trouxa, nunca! Será por dinheiro! Mas ele já é rico o suficiente para sustentar quatro gerações inteiras sem que ninguém precise trabalhar. O que ele quer? Deve ser algo muito importante para até matar os pais. O que ele quer?_'

Passou o jantar todo assim se perguntando o que ele queria. Mas os seus pensamentos mudaram de direção de _'O que ele __quer?' _para _'Ele vai me atrapalhar! Tenho que acabar com isso antes que isso acabe mal'._

* * *

N/A: Bom gente mais uma capitulo para vocês...bom ainda naum sei se devo revê-lar quem vai ser o par romântico do Gina...pois os dois mais fortes pretendentes dela apareceu nesse cap...ainda naum sei...sobre a fic tipo é metada metade

Muito obrigado pelos reviews...espero que tenham gostado desse cap...amo vocês...

Bjos

Big Thanks

**Miaka:** bom ainda naum sei quem ela vai achar...hehehe...muito obrigado...mais cá entre nós a Usurpadora é muito bom a Estefani é a mais legal...putz ela parece um louka...mais o que mais gosto é como a mulher que faz a Paulina/Paula treme quando ta se martirizando por assumir o lugar da outra...heheh...brigadinha

**Princess of the Dark:** vou pensar...depende as intençoes do Draco...muito brigadinha

**Mimi Granger:** é Gina dando o golpe...naum dando o golpe em si...mais se garantindo futuramente...e veridando o que os homens fazem com ela...eu acho que ela está certa e que tem q continuar...brigadinha

**Prixie:** aki esta o resto...espero que tenha gostado...ainda naum sei quantos cap vão ter...vamos ter que esperar...valeu


End file.
